mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Alternate Civilizations (Map Game)
Sogdian *Civilization name: The Sogdians *Civilization adjective: Sogdian *Government: Tribal government with elective king *Ruler title: King *Language(s): Sogdian **Official Religion: Zoroastrianism *Dominant Practiced Religion: Zoroastrianism, Boudhism, Manichaeism, Nestorian Christianity *Culture: Sogdian (East-Iranian) *Civilization description: The Sogdian are a civilization of Iranian people who were known for their religious tolerance. They had lighter skin than other civilizations of the region. They lacked true cultural unity, and live in divided town lead by local rulers. In an attempt to create a sense of unity, they elect a King for life among them. However, he lack true control over his state, and the fact that the successor is rarely of the same family as the predecessor doesn't help to build a royal autority. *Common ancestor (optional): Hormazd I (more like a legendary founder) *Ruling family: House m Cavrasp *Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: (none yet) Zamarak500 (talk) 23:39, April 4, 2016 (UTC) The Shogunate States of Nihon (SSN) *Civilization name: The Shogunate States of Nihon (or Japan) *Government: Military Dictatorship *Ruler title: Shogun *Language(s): Nihongo (Japanese), Middle-Chinese, Ainu *Official Religion: Kamikazism *Dominant Practiced Religion: Kamikazism, Buddhism *Culture: Japanese, Chinese, and Korean *Civilization description: Extremely homogeneous and isolationist. The people of the SSN are tall and pale with dark hair and have strong morals, such as respect for their elders and strangers. *Common ancestor (optional): Chinese (specifically Han) *Ruling family: House of Samurai *Ruling family ancestor: Kamikazi (the divine wind which protected Nihon from invasion by the Mongols personofied in human form and created the first class of samurai who later came to rule over the island chain.) *Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: None currently OMGdidiwin 13:59, April 6, 2016 (UTC) Caliphate of Mecca *Civilization name: Caliphate *Civilization adjective: Muslim *Government:Islamic State *Ruler title: Caliph *Language(s): Hebrew (amoung the jews), Arabic (Offical) *Official Religion: Sunni Islam *Dominant Practiced Religion: Sunni Islam and a small jewish minority *Culture: Arab and African *Civilization description: The Muslim have a dark olive skin, tan skin color, some chocolate color, and have dark brown hair, and brown eyes. The regard themselves as the chosen people of God. They are a homogeneous people but are acceptant of other peoples. Their beliefs and morals are strongly intertwined with Islam, for example they have high respect for their parents and elders,and most are willing to die for what they see fit. They are not to give interest and not stress the poor to pay back, they give to the poor, orphans, and widows and help them get better, if one steals, they are at the mercy state and the person,and also they must have strict obedience to their one God and they keep all the laws and commandments in the Quran and Sunah, it is forbidden to prepare any haram item among them, even with foreigners. They strongly promote and act in righteous as defines in Islam They stress the importance of education and are a very friendly but also reserved to their own people, as it is stress to marry within their own, along with equalty mong the races. *Ruling Sayyid Maram Murtada *Ruling ancestor: Imtyaz Bulus Nader (1st), Hakim Babar Hassen (2nd), and, Farouk Atuf Naji (3rd) *Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: (None yet) Bozistanball (and not I don't want war with you Pita) http://mapgame.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Images?file=Hallo.png Athenia *Civilization name: Athenia *Government: Oligarchy (democratic city-state) *Ruler title: Head Council of Athenia *Language(s): Greek *Official Religion: Greek religion Polytheism *Dominant Practiced Religion: Hellenistic *Culture: Greek *Civilization description:A deeply religious people, the Athenian people take a deep pride in their religion and many gods that appeared in human form. Wearing linen tunics in the summer times and wool tunics in the winter times is normal for them. Clothes were expensive to buy at the agora so the women and female slaves make the clothes. Usually having brown and curled hair and kept in different designs held by wax and lotions. Both men and women enjoyed having mirrors and hairbrushes, while women kept their hair long, in braids, or in ponytails. The rich and wealthy could be able to afford jewelry, mostly worn by women. Men were the head of the household and ran the government. Women had very little to no rights and were not considered citizens. Children were considered young until about age 30. The apparent "goal" of education was to "produce citizens trained in arts of both peace and war." At age 18, boys were required to participate in military training and boys ages 6 to 7 were taught mostly by their mothers. Athletics were also very important, as boys were taught running, jumping, wrestling, etc... were taught also in schools. Marriage for a woman would be up to their father to choose the groom. On the wedding day the bride would be carried in a chariot to the grooms home were the ceremony took place. Dancing was also important as it was thought to increase physical and emotional health. Dances were separate for the man and the woman and there is thought to be more than 200 dances. Slavery was very important and very common. There is thought to have been more slaves than free people. Slavery was obtained mostly by 4 ways, if a child was abandoned on a hillside or in front of the city to be picked up by anybody passing by, kidnapping was also common, if the family needed money they would sell one of their children as slaves (mostly girls), and prisoners from war. Democracy was also important factor in Greek culture. An assembly would meet up about once a month to vote on issues, and could vote my a simple raise of the hand. *Common ancestor: Neolithic people of Europe *Ruling family: House of --- N/A *Ruling family ancestor: N/A *Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: N/A Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance * Civilization name: Khalkha-Buryat Mongol Tribal Alliance * Civilization adjective: Mongols * Government: Tribal government, dominated by a warrior Khan (the present line was formed when the current Khalkha Khan's grandfather killed his Orriot predecessor in mortal combat during a depute over some horses in a harsh winter\famine, 60 years ago). The current Khan is Sholban Toka and he came to power in year -5. * Ruler title:Khan * Language(s): Khalkha and Buryat Mongol dialects, with a minority of Kalmyk and Oriot dialect Mongol speakers. * Official Religion: Tengray worship * Dominant Practiced Religion: Tengray worship, animist and shamanism * Culture: The civilization that lead to Ghengiz Kahn's Mongol Empire. * Civilization description: Physical they look like modern Mongolians and Buryat. They dislike non-Orientals in general. Traditional Mongol folktales and beliefs are used. Thier behavior is that of a brave and noble warrior race. They live the life style of semi-nomadic horse nomads. * Common ancestor (optional): Bog Khan (Mythical hero\demi-god) * Ruling family: House of Toka * Ruling family ancestor: - * Deity that the ruler is incarnated from: - * Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: Things are largely OK with neighboring Tungusic tribes (Negidals, Ewenkis, Evenks, Solons, Evenks, Oroch and Udege), Mongol tribes (Xiongnu, Merkit, Jalayir, Tayichiud, Darligin, Khamag, Xianbei, Naimans, Güchügüd, Khamag, Chakhar, Ordos, Kharchin and Khorchin) Soyot and the Daur people. : Things are best with the allied Tuvan tribes and kindred Khori-Tümed Mongols. : Relations are crappy with the rival western Oriot Tribal Alliance, the north western Shakah Mongols, the Uyghur tribes to the south west and the north western Khakas tribes (Sagay, Kacha, Koybal, Beltir and Kyzyl) of the Kacha River and the Yenisei Valley region of Siberia. Trish pt7 (talk) 02:52, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Turn 3 When will Turn 3 of the game be starting? OMGdidiwin 20:14, April 18, 2016 (UTC) I don't know.Trish pt7 (talk) 19:00, April 19, 2016 (UTC) I just did it for thist turn.Trish pt7 (talk) 19:23, April 19, 2016 (UTC) Kingdom of Ashyaria *Civilization name: Ashyaria *Civilization adjective: Ashyarian *Government: Monarchy with a form of parliament below it. *Ruler title: King/Queen *Language(s): Ashyarian *Official Religion: No Official Religion *Dominant Practiced Religion: Solanism *Culture: Western *Civilization description: People of the land. Like-minded idealists, defenders, diplomats. The civilisation is a civil society where people are more or less free to do as they wish, but there is some structure, including a set of social norms that most people in the nation conform to. People are fairly liberal otherwise. *Common ancestor: Merger between Ash and Ayria *Ruling family: House of --- Crim *Ruling family ancestor: Not known, originated in Crimea *Deity that the ruler is incarnated from: N/A *Historical Friends/Rivals/Enemies: Skirmishes with the empire in the west sometimes. Otherwise no notable enemies Light blue is the location. Polynesian inca--Lord falconis (talk) 00:51, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Incan empire+ chile. Sorry, idk how to do the map thingy...